A Change of Destiny
by FandomObsessedLilly
Summary: What would happen if Alice had died during the Newborn invasion in Eclipse? What would happen if Seth had a twin that was friends with the Cullens? What would happen if two new girls came to town? Enter and see what changes lie beneath!
1. Prologue

**AN: hey its Lilly here! this is a story that my friend actually gave me the idea for and he appears in it. So does his girlfriend. I'm not using their real names. Well, here's the prologue! Hope you ENJOY! and jsyk im only in 8th grade and not the shinyist apple in the bowl so please don't judge and if you notice any mistakes, please tell me and i'll change them asap**

* * *

><p>ANNE'S POV<p>

I stared out the car's window appathecticaly as Hayley drove us to school. I wondered for the hundrenth time that day why we had moved to the dreary town known as Forks, Washington. Not that I was complaining. I love any dreary, dark place. When we arrived at school, everyone stared at us. The minute we walked in the school some weird guy started following us trying to help us. Then, a good looking guy told him to stop and to let us explore at our own pase. He then walked over to us and introduced himself as Jay Clearwater. After that he asked our names. Hayley was acting super shy so I just jabbed my thumb twords her and said

"Her name is Hayley, I'm Anne. Nice to meet you. Come along Hayley, we need to go to the office to get our schedules."

As we were walking to the office, we passed the best looking group of people I had ever seen. The one in the middle that was being kind of surrounded was the best looking of all, with his honey blond hair and his golden brown eyes. I could have sworn that just as I was looking away his eyes started to burrow into my back, as if he was trying to control me or something inside of me, it was kind of creepy, but at the same time I liked it. It looked like this town was going to be a lot more intresting than I had originally thought.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Lilly: hi everyone! (even tho i dont think anybody is reading at this point...^_^') heres chapter 1! my friend Hayley is here joining me! i had previously spelled her name incorrectly in the prologue but i will be fixing that soon ^_^ Hayley...say hi and do the disclamer please!**_

_**Hayley: ! whats a disclamer-thingy?**_

_**Lilly: uhh...*sweatdrop* i think ill do it myself...i do not own any of the cannon characters in this story. they belong to Miss Meyer.**_

* * *

><p>Anne's POV<p>

We got our schedules from the secretary and started comparing them.

"What do you have first Hayley?"

"I have science, what do you have Anne?"

"Same."

"What you have second?"

"Math. You?"

"Same."

"Interesting...What do you have third?"

"Reading. you?"

"Same."

"OMG! THE SAME AGAIN?"

"Hayley...SHHHHHHHHHHH we're in an office. Shut. Up."

"..."

"Hayley?"

"What? You told me to shut up."

"Well I ment be quiet."

"Fine!"

"Shh!"

Hayley then takes my schedule from my hand and compares them.

"OMFG! WE HAVE ALL THE SAME CLASSES!"

"HAYLEY MARIE BLACKWATER! I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"WELL I'M SORRY THAT I'M HAPPY WE HAVE ALL THE SAME CLASSES!"

By this time the secretary had shoved us out of the office and we were yelling at eachother infront of most of the student body.

"Uhhhhhhhh Hayley...lets go...THIS WAY!" I said as I grabbed Hayley's wrist and ran down a random hall. At that time I didn't notice it but if I look back the only people missing were the gorgeous ones sitting on the steps.

* * *

><p>Hayley's POV<p>

We walked into science class and the first thing I noticed was that, that guy Jay was here. I hoped I would get the open seat next to him. I also noticed the only other seat was by this really weird guy...I really hoped I didn't get the seat next to him. The teacher then walked in and asked us for our schedules to make sure we were suposed to be in this class or something like that. We were transfering in the middle of the last semester. We gave him our schedules and he gave us our seats. Luckly I was given the seat next to Jay and not that weird guy. I felt sorry for Anne though, untill I looked back at her to give her a sympathetic look and noticed she was blushing. Instead I gave her an encouraging look and a thumbs up. She did the same back and made me blush.

The teacher then explained, mostly to us, that this sememster we would be studying three reptiles. First they had studied the iguana, and that we would start studing the snake, specifically the green anaconda, today. I started spazzing because I absolutely HATE reptiles. He then went into the storage room and got a cage out. Then after he got it to the front of the room, he took the cloth he had over it off and I really screamed. The whole room, except Anne, 'cus she knows why, laughed at me. I said sorry and class started up again. As he was talking, I kept looking back at Anne to see her reaction to his information to see if I should really be paying attention to what he's saying. She was getting consistently angryer so I took it as a sign that his information was wrong.\

* * *

><p>Anne's POV<p>

We walked into science class and I looked for all the empty seats. The only empty seats were next to that guy Jay and the gorgous guy I saw earlier. I didn't really care where I sat but I hoped I got to sit in the seat next to the gorgous guy. The teacher then walked in and asked us for our schedules. We then were assigned our seats. Hayley was given the seat next to that weird dude Jay. I was given the only seat left, next to the guy I am nameing Georgous. When I sat down and Georgous said "Hi." I started blushing, Hayley looked back at me and started to give me a sympethetic look when she noticed me blushing. She gave me an encouraging smile and a thumbs up making me blush even more. I did the same back too her. She blushed and turned around. The teacher then started explaining, mostly to Hayley and I, that we were studying three reptiles this semester. They had already studied the iguana and that we would be studying the snake, specifically the green anaconda, for the next week. He went to the storage room and brought out a covered cage. He uncovered the cage and imediately Hayley screamed. The whole class started laughing, except me 'cuz I knew she was deathly afraid of any reptile. Hayley blushed and apoligized. The class started up again and I got a good look at the snake. It was a beautiful albino green anaconda, but it looked a little under weight. The teacher started teaching, but was COMPLETELY wrong. It was pissing me off more and more the more that he spoke. (AN: Did I put enough mores in there lol) I stood up when he paused and said "Ya know, all tha shit tha's spewin' from yo' mouth is pissin' me off! Do ya not know how ta teach? All of yo' info is WRONG!" (AN: truthfully, my speach changes when i talk so i thought Anne's should to! it's a quirk my friends like to make fun of me for though.)

He told me "If your so smart, why don't you teach?"

I said "I will. And I'll teach ten times better than you ever could!"

I went up to the front of the class and took a deep breath before I began reciting all the information I had gathered over the years about green anacondas. "The green anaconda is the largest snake in the world, when both weight and length are considered. It can reach a length of 30 feet and weigh up to 550 pounds." At this point I had walked over to the cage, opened it, and was taking the albino green anaconda out of the cage. I noticed that everyone was becoming very nervous but I didn't really care. I knew what I was doing, and that's all I cared about. I also noticed Georgous, I still hadn't learned his name, was leaning forward and tensing up. I just thought of it as him being nervous about bringing the snake out. The teacher stepped up.

"Hey, you shouldnt do that. Green anacodas are venomous."

"No, they're not. They are constrictors. They catch their prey, coil around them, and squeese them to death. The only thing I really need to worry about this little guy is him squeezing my arm too much...or him biting too deep. It wouldn't be the worst that's happened to me. I learned to never handle a new snake at a zoo that is very venomous. Lets just say I wasn't at home for a while after that." I put the green anaconda back in its cage for a second and pulled my sleves up. "See? I'm considered an official snake handeler in all 50 states and Japan. This is proof of the days, months, and years I spent with snakes...and other reptiles." I showed him my arms with the many snake, and the ocasionall other reptile, bites. To say the least, the teacher was extremely shocked.

"Aren't you supsed to, I don't know, wear gloves when you handle snakes?"

"Sometimes, if the snake is venomous and likes to bite, but I choose not to. My choice completely. It gives the snake direct contact with my skin, specifically my body heat. If they get warmer faster, they're eaiser to handle."

"Oh...I see."

"Yeah."

I picked the anaconda back up and faced back twards the class. Everyone, except Hayley, was staring at me in amazed horror. Georgous was staring directly at my arms with an unreadable look on his face. I went back to teaching, but on the inside I was very confused.

"These snakes can be as big around as a grown man. They have some giant relatives, too. The giant snake opens its mouth wide enough to swallow its victim—sometimes fish or caiman (relatives of crocodiles) and even jaguars and small deer. Anaconda jaws are held together with stretchy ligaments so they can open wide enough to swallow prey whole.

The green anaconda is an aquatic snake. It lives in swamps, marshes, and slow-moving rivers. It's nocturnal, or active at night. An anaconda will hunt on land, but it prefers to stay in the water, where its huge size feels less bulky. The green anaconda can move swiftly both underwater and at the surface. To hunt, it lies at the surface of a pond or stream waiting for an animal to stop by for a drink. Its nostrils are located on the top of its snout, so it can breathe while almost entirely submerged. When it attacks, it springs from the water and grabs the unsuspecting creature with its small, sharp teeth, quickly wrapping its body around the victim and squeezing it until it stops breathing. It then maneuvers its prey into its mouth, usually headfirst, and powerful muscles contract in waves to crush the meal and push it down to its stomach.

The scientific name of the green anaconda is Eunectes murinus. Eunectes comes from a Greek word for "good swimmer".

In the wild, a green anaconda generally lives an average of ten years. The Boidae family of snakes includes anacondas, boas, and pythons.

One Spanish name for this snake is matatoro, which means "bull killer."

The reticulated python can grow to be longer than the green anaconda, but the anaconda is much heavier. The green anaconda can stay underwater for as long as ten minutes without coming to the surface to breathe. Green anacondas live in the tropics of South America, as far south as Argentina, east of the Andes mountain range. Most are found in the areas along the Amazon and Orinoco rivers.

The digestion of one meal for a green anaconda can take weeks. The snake can go for months between meals. Though anacondas have been known to attack people, there is no record of one ever killing a human.

The green anaconda is usually dark green with black spots. The spots along its sides have yellow centers. The female green anaconda is larger than the male. About six months after mating, a female anaconda gives birth to between 20 and 40 baby snakes." I finished out of breath. I looked around the room and saw some boys talking and laughing with eachother and one raised his hand.

"AND DON'T EVEN ASK ABOUT WHEN, HOW, WHY, OR ANYTHING ABOUT MATING! I KNOW ALL THAT STUFF BUT...BUT _**BAD MENTAL IMAGES!**_" I finished practically screaming. I put the snake back in its cage and walked back to my seat still with the bad mental images in my head. I was pretty sure the surrounding classrooms had heard me screaming but I didn't really care.

As I was walking back to my seat, my thoughts went to Georgous very randomly. I wondered why, but I'm known for my completely random and off topic thoughts so I just brushed it off as one of those times.

* * *

><p>AN: Soooooooooooooooooo?<p>

ok so i kno im not good at writing. but im barely a teen. im still in the 8th grade. im still learning. im doing the gathering ideas, wrighting the outline, rough draft, final copy, and betareading this all by my self (with help on ideas SOMETIMES) so please dont be toooo hard on me. im just writing cuz i enjoy it and i kno im not good but i dont really care. im getting better...slowly but im still getting better! So Love y'all! (as long as ur not a flamer)


	3. Chapter 2

_**Ch. 2**_

_**AN: herro Lilly here with the next chapter in "A Change of Destiny." I haden't realized that it had been, what, almost 2 months since I've updated this. ^.^' My life has been pretty hectic. My baby nephew turned one about 3 weeks after I posted chapter 1 so i was busy visiting him. then track started and...ya well, ON WIT DA STORY! I HOPE U ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Anne's POV<strong>

"Anne, where do we go next again?" Hayley asked me as we left the science classroom.

"Uhh...Let me check," I said as I pulled my schedule from my binder. "We go to...math next."

As I said that, Jay walked up behind us. "So, you ladies have math next, huh? Well your in luck, so do me and Jazzy here!" He said as he put Georgous in a head-lock. They seemed...close. Although Georgous didn't look to happy at the fact he was put in a head-lock if the glare he was sending to Jay was proof enough.

We followed Jay and Georgous to the math classroom were the teacher had us show her our schedules. After that she made us, she literally had to make me, stand in the front of the class and introduce ourselves. Hayley was her usual happy self "Hi! My name's Hayley! I hope we'll all be great friends!" She said and giggled behind her hand.

"Ok Hayley, you may sit doen next to Jayson Clearwater in the front. Jayson, raise your hand so Hayley can find her seat. Now, you. Introduce yourself or do I have to make you do that to?" The math teacher started off sweetly but ended in a sour note. I cringed slightly. "The name's Anne, but you can call me Annie or Lilly, or idiot, or the list goes on. Just don't piss me off and we'll get along just fine" I stated with a sweet but deadly smile at the end. I can't have bullys like I did at my old school.

"O...k then. You can sit next to...Jasper Hale in the back. Jasper, raise your hand."

I looked around the room to see who this Jasper person was and found out it was Georgous. Well at least I know his real name now. As I was walking back to my seet, Hayley yelled "SCORE!" I faultered slightly in my walk to the back to sit by Jasper, but continued walking. As I continued on my way, one of the bit-I mean girls I walked by decided to trip me and I landed right flat on my face right infront of Jasper! So humiliating! The whole class was laughung...well Hayley and Jasper weren't, but everyone else was. Even the teacher was laughing, favorites much? I can already tell that this was gonna be one of the worst classes of the day. I got up to my knees and started picking up my books with the biggest blush on my face ever, but not because I'm embarrsed. No, because I'm trying so hard to not spring up and punch that girl in the face. Jasper stood up and helped me get the rest of my books from the floor. He then offered me his hand to help me off the floor. I accepted it and noticed that his skin was very cold. I was very...puzzled to say the least. I didn't show any outward reaction to his cold skin. I got to my feet and thanked him for his help. He handed me the books he had picked up and said a quiet but polite "Your welcome."

'The first time I had heard him talk. He has a sexy southern accent that I just adore. I wanted him to talk more, even if he's not talking to me.' I thought as I sat in my chair and put my books under my desk.

The teacher went to the front of the room and clapped to get our attention "Alright class, enough riff-raff. Lets get started. Find the hypotenuse of the triangle on the board if side A is..." I tuned the teacher out. Why did math have to be so boring? I was staring off into space untill I felt something fall onto the top of my hand. It was a note. I opened it and found in writing I didn't recognise, _You didn't get hurt when you fell, did you?_

I looked around the room to see if I could find who sent me the note and saw Jasper looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I nodded to the note as if to ask, 'Yours?' He just slightly nodded and turned back to taking notes. I replied back with, _No, I didn't get hurt._

I flicked it back to Jasper when the teacher had her back turned to write something on the SMARTBoard. A minute later the note was back, _That's good. Are you paying attention? We are having a test on all this tomorrow._

'Aww fuck' I thought. _No? Um, can I borrow your notes later? I can't pay attention in class. Math is to...boring._

I gave the note back to Jasper. I heard him chuckle quietly and start writing something. A second later the note was back...again. _Sure. Sit with me at lunch and I'll give them to you._

Did he just ask me, ugly (even though Hayley says I'm not I know I am) little me to sit with georgous him at lunch? I must be dreaming.

_I don't know. Are you sure you want someone as ugly as me sitting with you at lunch?_

(AN: from now on it will just be the note.)

_You did not just call yourself ugly. You are not. I would be honoured if someone as beautiful as you sat by me at lunch._

_Ugh fine._

_Good. I'll see you at lunch then._

_Yeah, ok._

The bell rang just after I flicked the note back. Jasper looked at it and chuckled yet again.

* * *

><p>AN: And relationships start to form! Should I put Jaspers and Jays point of views for the previous chapters? you know, so we can know what all the main charactors thought the minute they first saw eachother? Just give me feedback in a review. :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

AN: hi people! two chapters in three days! i blame my cold. I havent been to school and luckly my mom has let me use my laptop :) lets just hope this isn't crap. I've decided to make this chapter in Jaspers point of view for the last couple chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

It was another rainy day here in Forks. My family and I were sitting on the steps in the entrance room. It was just like everyother day had been since Alice had died. I was sad, yeah, but she wasn't my TRUE mate...she was more like a really close friend, almost like a true blood sister. In the next minute, two new girls walked in. One of them had been smart and had an umbrella, the other was soaked and seemed happy about it. Her hair was cut in an Alice way but not the same. Her friend said something and she just shook her head at her in a dog way and got her wet. Mike started to talk to them, trying to "help" them. Jay walked over from where he was standing and told Mike to leave them alone. Jay introduced himself and the wet girl introduced her and her friend by saying, "Her name's Hayley. I'm Anne. Nice to meet you. Come along Hayley, we need to go to the office to get our schedules."

They started to walk our way. I got a wiff of their sents and one of them smelled DELICIOUS. My family must have noticed the way I was acting because they surrounded me in an unnoticeable way. The wet girl, Anne, was staring at us. She looked away just as she passed us. I wanted her to stay so I tried to change her feelings accordingly but found I couldn't. That only happened if you had a natural barrier, like Bella, or if the person was your mate. You cant control your mate, its against Vampire ways and traditions. The rest of this school year was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>We left to go to our seperate classes before they came back out. "For their protection" They said. I knew it was a load of bull shit. I would never hurt My Mate. From what I heard from the people walking into science class, they had had a huge arguement infront of everyone. They walked in and I noticed dully that My Mate was dry now. They handed their schedules to the teacher and he assigned them seats. I was happy he placed My Mate by me. As she sat down I said a quite "Hi" before I could stop myself. I felt more heat comming from her cheeks. Her friend turned around to give her a sympathetic look, I guess I was weird to her, But saw the blush on My Mates face. Instead she have a thumbs up and a wink. My Mate did the same back and her friend blushed and turned around.<p>

The teacher then explained, mostly to My Mate and her friend what we were doing this semester. He then went to the backroom to get the snake. When the teacher uncovered the cage, after he had brought it out, Hayley screamed. I gave a quiet chuckle, while everyone but My Mate was laughing hard. Hayley apologized and the teacher started teaching. He went on and on with his incorrect information. I noticed that My Mate was getting angry and wasn't supprised when she jumped up and shouted "Ya know, all tha shit tha's spewin' from yo' mouth is pissin' me off! Do ya not know how ta teach? All of yo' info is WRONG!"

'She has a peculiar accent. I wonder where she transfered from?' I thought just after she said that. The teacher replied with "If your so smart, why don't you teach?"

She answewd with "I will! And I'll teach ten times better than you ever could!"

'Such confidence. I wonder if she has the resources to back it up though.' I thought with doubt. I could feel that she was nervous. She took a deep breath, I could tell she was more confident than nervous now, and started teaching. "The green anaconda is the largest snake in the world, when both weight and length are considered. It can reach a length of 30 feet and weigh up to 550 pounds." She paused, walked over to the cage, and lifted the snake from its cage. Everyone, even I, was apprehensive. The teacher stepped up "Hey, you shouldn't do that. Green anacodas are venomous"

She gave him a look like he was stupid. "No, they're not. They are constrictors. They catch their prey, coil around them, and squeese them to death. The only thing I really need to worry about this little guy is him squeezing my arm too much...or him biting too deep. It wouldn't be the worst that's happened to me. I learned to never handle a new snake at a zoo that is very venomous. Lets just say I wasn't at home for a while after that."

I leaned forward a bit. A mere snake DARE HURT MY MATE? Calm down Jasper, it's in the past. She put the snake back in its cage. I relaxed and leaned back, then she rolled up her sleaves. I saw red. I just stared at her arms. There were probably a thousand scars on each arm...maybe more. She wasn't even affected by the collective gasp from everyone, but Hayley. She just simply stated "See? I'm considered an official snake handeler in all 50 states and Japan. This is proof of the days, months, and years I spent with snakes...and other reptiles." I stopped myself before I could leap up to grab My Mate and just run from this place. I just leaned forward with a look of anger, concern, want, and longing. The teacher said "Aren't you supsed to, I don't know, wear gloves when you handle snakes?"

"Sometimes, if the snake is venomous and likes to bite, but I choose not to. My choice completely. It gives the snake direct contact with my skin, specifically my body heat. If they get warmer faster, they're eaiser to handle."

"Oh...I see."

"Yeah."

She got the snake again and turned back to face us. She looked at all of us and I could tell she could see all their looks of amazed horror. Then her gaze landed on me. Her emotions went from smug sadness to curious confusion. She went on teaching but her mind wasn't even processing what was comming from her mouth, if her feelings were anything to go by.

"These snakes can be as big around as a grown man. They have some giant relatives, too. The giant snake opens its mouth wide enough to swallow its victim—sometimes fish or caiman (relatives of crocodiles) and even jaguars and small deer. Anaconda jaws are held together with stretchy ligaments so they can open wide enough to swallow prey whole.

The green anaconda is an aquatic snake. It lives in swamps, marshes, and slow-moving rivers. It's nocturnal, or active at night. An anaconda will hunt on land, but it prefers to stay in the water, where its huge size feels less bulky. The green anaconda can move swiftly both underwater and at the surface. To hunt, it lies at the surface of a pond or stream waiting for an animal to stop by for a drink. Its nostrils are located on the top of its snout, so it can breathe while almost entirely submerged. When it attacks, it springs from the water and grabs the unsuspecting creature with its small, sharp teeth, quickly wrapping its body around the victim and squeezing it until it stops breathing. It then maneuvers its prey into its mouth, usually headfirst, and powerful muscles contract in waves to crush the meal and push it down to its stomach.

The scientific name of the green anaconda is Eunectes murinus. Eunectes comes from a Greek word for "good swimmer".

In the wild, a green anaconda generally lives an average of ten years. The Boidae family of snakes includes anacondas, boas, and pythons.

One Spanish name for this snake is matatoro, which means "bull killer."

The reticulated python can grow to be longer than the green anaconda, but the anaconda is much heavier. The green anaconda can stay underwater for as long as ten minutes without coming to the surface to breathe. Green anacondas live in the tropics of South America, as far south as Argentina, east of the Andes mountain range. Most are found in the areas along the Amazon and Orinoco rivers.

The digestion of one meal for a green anaconda can take weeks. The snake can go for months between meals. Though anacondas have been known to attack people, there is no record of one ever killing a human.

The green anaconda is usually dark green with black spots. The spots along its sides have yellow centers. The female green anaconda is larger than the male. About six months after mating, a female anaconda gives birth to between 20 and 40 baby snakes." She finally finished out of breath. She looked aroung the room and her stare setteled on a group of boys in the back. I sensed one of them start to raise theit hand and My Mates feelings went from curious confusion to pure horror. "AND DON'T EVEN ASK ABOUT WHEN, HOW, WHY, OR ANYTHING ABOUT MATING! I KNOW ALL THAT STUFF BUT...BUT _**BAD MENTAL IMAGES!**_" She finished screaming. My Mate put the snake back in its cage before making her way back to her seat by me. I knew Edward was reading my thoughts at that point, because he was in the nextroom and would be curious as to what made someone scream like that. I begged in my mind for him to try to sway My Mates thoughts and was rewarded when her feelings went from pure horror to confusion, than acceptance.

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter will feature Jay's POV for up to this point...and the rest of Jaspers. BLAAAAAAA So, Like it? Hate it? Dont really give a flyin piece of shit? Review pwease!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Lilly here with a new chapter of A Change of Destiny! Now, I know I said that this chapter would mainly have Jasper and Jay's POV's but I think I'm going to focus less on Jay and Hayley and more on Jasper and Anne's relationship. So, heres the next chapter! :D

* * *

><p>*ANNE'S POV*<p>

I walked with Hayley to our next class, language arts. As we were walking, I noticed that Jay and Jasper were following us. When we got to the classroom the guys immediately sat in their seats while we went to talk to the teacher. We showed the teacher our schedules and she assigned us our seats, sadly on the opposite side of the room from the guys, but we dealt with it. Once the tardy bell rang the teacher went to the front of the room and started to tell us about the next story we would be studying, The Phantom of the Opera. She started to tell us the backstory of the Phantom, Erik, and about what they believed was really wrong with him, and I, being a Phantom fanatic, was rather pissed because her backstory was wrong. I decided to ignore it though, because I didn't want to get in another fight with a teacher on my first day. Class continued and eventually I just had to go to the bathroom to keep myself from yelling at the teacher, so I raised my hand and waited to be called on. "May I use the bathroom?" Was all I said before standing up and walking out, not even waiting for the teacher to reply.

I walked down the hall and stood beside the bathroom for a little bit, making sure to check the time on my phone every once in a while to make sure I'm not out there too long. After a few minutes, Jasper appeared around the corner. I smiled at him slightly and blushed when he smiled back at me. I looked down at the ground as he walked closer and stopped beside me. He leaned against the wall beside me, incredibly close to me. So close, in fact, that I could feel the coldness of his skin. I kept my head towards the ground as the blush on my cheeks darkened. I heard him chuckle beside me and my blush darkened even further, if it was even possible, at the sexyness of it. He chuckled again before turning to face me and hooking his finger under my chin and tilting my head up to look at him.

When I looked up at him and into his eyes, I saw old, tired, and experienced eyes. Eyes that had sen the horrors of the world, but also the joys. In his eyes I saw an ancient man that had lived for many lifetimes, but at the same time I saw a teenaged guy, a guy that was rash and inexperienced and young, full of life. He smiled at me and his eyes smiled with him. He looked so happy that I couldn't help but smile with him, despite the dark blush on my cheeks. We continued to stare at eachother for a moment before he broke the peaceful silence that had surrounded us.

"Why did you leave?" Was all he said. I sighed softly and looked away. "The teacher pissed me off..." "Because she wasn't saying the truth. I understand. Happens all the time at this school." Was what he replied with. I looked back at him and smiled. "Finally! Someone who gets me!" "Huh?" He asked. "My friend, Hayley? I always tell her that teachers lie to us, and she won't believe me. Even my friends at my old school and all the nerds wouldn't believe me! Finally someone who agrees!" I closed my eyes and smiled at him again, truly happy that he understood me. I could feel him staring at me, and when I reopened my eyes, I saw him staring directly at me. I stared back at him, my smile slowly slipping off ov my face as I continued to stare at him. As we stared at each other, we slowly started to lean closer to each other.

Just as we were about to kiss our teacher came around the corner. Jasper somehow heard her coming and told me to pretend to have fainted. I stared at him for a moment before nodding and closing my eyes, letting my body go limp. I felt him pick me up just after I did that and turn towards our teacher. He spoke to the teacher and told her that I had fainted and that he was taking me to the nurses office before I felt him turn and start to walk, seeming to float as he walked, not even straining to carry me as some have before. We eventually got to the nurses office and he laid me down on a bed. He then told me that the nurse wasn't here so I could stop pretending so I sat up and opened my eyes, looking over at him.

He smiled at me and I smiled back, looking around curiously. By the time I looked back over at him he had moved so he was sitting next to me. I jumped a little in surprise but smiled at him. He smiled back at me before glancing down a little, leaning closer to me. I leaned closer as well, slowly as my gaze started to shift down to his lips. Slowly, our lips met and then everything was lost to me. I got lost in our kiss, and by the time I came out of it, he was leaning over me while I was laying on the bed. I slowly leaned back and stared up at him, trying to convey with my eyes that I wasn't ready to go any further. He just smiled a reassuring smile at me and leaned down to peck my lips before laying down beside me. I turned my head to face him and smiled. He smiled back at me before sighing softly. "We should head back. Class is going to end in a few minutes."

I pouted slightly but nodded, sitting up. "Yeah, we should go..." He got up and grabbed my hands, helping me down from the bed before entwining our fingers and starting to lead us down he halls back to our class. I blushed and followed him, and I could have sworn he took the long way back, because just as we got back to the class the bell rang. I giggled softly and went over to my desk to grab my books but Jasper beat me to it, him grabbing my books as well as his own. I blushed and smiled at him in appreciation, shooting a glare at Hayley when she laughed. I smiled and walked beside Jasper as we headed to our lockers to put our books away before we went to lunch, and conveniently the guys lockers were right across the hall from us. I took my books from Jasper and put them away in my locker as he put his in his own and we all walked to lunch together.

When we got to the lunchroom Jasper urged me to go get in line with Jay and Hayley while he went over to the table where his family was sitting to reserve a spot for me. I went and stood in line with them and turned to where Jasper was and make a grossed out face, annoyed by their lovey dovey flirty talk. He just laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him. I then got my tray and got a simple salad with french dressing on it. I walked over to Jaspers table and sat beside him after waving bye to Jay and Hayley. I smiled at Jasper and looked around at the others sitting at the table, shrinking back a little and ducking my head at their stares, slowly taking small bites of my salad.

I stayed like that for all of lunch, the only time I looked up was when I got up to scrape my tray and put it away for the lunch ladies to clean. When I started to come back I saw them all talking in whispers with each other and slowed my walk down, watching them. Because I was so distracted by watching them, I didn't see the girl stick her leg out until it was to late and I had tripped. My natural instinct was to protect my arms, and so I landed rather hard on my side and face. Everyone in the lunchroom was laughing at me except for Jasper and the people at his table. I slowly sat up and put a hand over my bleeding nose and glared up at the girl that was laughing very obnoxiously. I slowly stood up, waving at Jasper to go back and sit down when I saw him getting up and pulled the girls chair out and shoved her off of it. "How do ya like that, bitch?! That's tha second fuckin' time you've tripped me today and I don't appreciate it. Either ya leave me the fuck alone or I beat the fuckin' shit outa ya, your choice!" I stood there and watched as the girl started laughing again and get up. "Like you could beat the shit out of me-!" Just as she finished saying that I grabbed her shoulders and tripped her, making sure she fell hard. I took a step back and smirked down at her. "You were saying?" I laughed when she just moaned in pain and rolled over and got up, walking away from me quickly, her posse following behind quickly.

I put my hand over my nose again, and sighed because blood was still just pouring out. I slowly started to walk back over to Jasper, but I guess I didn't make it because my vision was starting to blur and become black around the edges halfway there and that's all I remember before I blacked out and woke up in the nurses office. Jasper told me that when I had started walking back to him he saw me starting to black out and hurried over to me. He had managed to catch me when I blacked out and had brought me to the nurses office again. I sighed and started to sit up but Jasper stopped me, telling me if I sat up now my nose would start bleeding again. I pouted a little but stayed laying down.

Now I was laying there talking to Jasper about practically everything. He was telling me about his family, his adoptive parents and siblings, and in return I told him about my family and how they had died. He squeezed my hand in sympathy when I told him all that. I smiled at him in reply and looked down at the space beside me on my bed, pulling on his hand a little and gesturing to the spot.

He smiled at me a little and got up from the chair, coming over and laying down beside me, leaving just a little bit of space between us. I grinned at him and rolled over onto my side to face him. We continued talking for a little while before the bell rang to signal the end of the day. I pouted a little and Jasper chuckled at me, leaning over and kissing my forehead. "We can continue talking later. I promise." I smiled and nodded. "Mkay" He smiled back at me and sat up, getting up from the bed and helping me get up and off the bed as well.

I was a little shaky on my feet so Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist and helped keep me steady. I smiled up at him in thanks, finally realizing just how much taller he was than my own 5'3" height. We slowly walked out of the nurses office and down the hall towards the exit, meeting up with Jay and Hayley at the doors to the parking lot. We slowly started to walk down the steps outside of the doors that lead to the parking lot. Eventually, after we had gone down just a few steps in the amount of time that we could be at the bottom Jasper scooped me up in his arms and walked down the steps.

I was momentarily shocked but then I smiled up at him in thanks. He smiled back at me and walked over to Hayley's truck with Hayley and Jay and put me down in the passengers seat. I smiled at him in thanks and he smiled back at me before kissing my forehead and shutting my door. I smiled at him, blushing slightly and waved by as Hayley got in and drove away.

* * *

><p>I'm gonna end this chapter here, kinda hitting a writers block here...so if any of you have ideas or criticisms or anything just leave a review :D I always read all my reviews :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Heya guys! Lilly here finally working on the next chapter of A Change of Destiny! Is it sad I that to look to make sure what this was called? Le sigh. Hopefully the fact that my writing style has changed quite a bit (I think) won't be too much of a slap in the face for you guys…eh. Well, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Hayley drove us to our new home and helped me into the living room. She had me sit on the couch and then went to get our bags from the truck. While I waited for her to return, I pulled one of our many moving boxes closer to continue going through it and put things in their rightful spots. When Hayley returned she gave me a scolding look before taking our bags up to our rooms. The night continued much like this until there was a knock at the door.<p>

Hayley moved to answer the door, turning the stove off from where she was making our dinner, but I waved her back, already opening the door. She went back to the kitchen as the door opened to reveal Jay and some other Native American looking guys. "Um, hi? What do all you bulky guys need?" I stated as a confused question, looking each guy over in a paranoid way. "Is Hayley home?" Jay asked in a sweet but anxious tone.

"Hayley! You're lover boy is here!" I called as I motioned for them to enter, making my way to the kitchen. "What?! Jay is here?!" Hayley practically screamed as she rushed around the kitchen like a chicken with its head cut off. "What do I do?! I look horrible! And I'm covered in our dinner!" I laughed, finally noticing that she had managed to make our food explode, again. "Oh Hayley, I don't think _he'll_ care. It's his _friends_ you need to worry about!" I chuckled darkly as I ran from the kitchen, dodging a spatula as I went.

"Hayley will be out soon. She made a bit of a...huge mess in the kitchen." I laughed as I gestured for them to come into the living room. "Make yourselves comfortable. Can I get you anything before I go hide in my room?" They all shook their heads, Jay's friends giving me weird looks the whole time I spoke, and I could feel their eyes on me as I went upstairs to my room. 'That was fuckin' weird!' I thought to myself as I shut the door to my room behind me.

I had just dumped the contents of my book bag onto my bed when my cell started ringing. I pulled it out from under my math book and gave it a stare. No one knew my new number, and I didn't recognize the number calling me. I shrugged and ended up answering it anyway. "Hello?" I said cautiously. "Hey there darlin'" I covered my mouth to hide my gasp as I heard Gorgeous' voice come from my phone. "I was getting ready to do my homework when I saw I never did give you my math notes for the test. I can tell you're going to need them, would you like me to bring them over to your house?" I was frozen, never mind the fact that I never gave my cell number out to him or anyone for that matter. Gorgeous had called me! I was squealing on the inside. The only thing that snapped me out of it was the sound of a loud crash coming from downstairs, followed by the sounds of the guys yelling. I jumped and gave a little squeal, immediately hearing the concern in Gorgeous' voice. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine!" I said in a rush. "I think it would be better if I came over to your house to get them though…some of the guys from the Rez came with Jay to visit Haley, and honestly I need an excuse to get out of here. They stare and it gives me the creeps. So, where do you live?" I said in a breathless rush, nervous already to be going to his house. I hastily scribbled down directions, not even noticing he knew exactly where I lived. I said a quick thank you then hung up, flopping onto my bed to squeal into my pillow before I composed myself and grabbed the keys to my SUV before dashing down the stairs, shouting a half-hearted "Bye, be back soon!" as I dashed out the door.

However, Hayley was at my window before I could even get my car started. I sighed and put my key in the ignition, starting the car as I rolled my window down. "And just where do you think you're going?" She asked in a mock motherly tone before bursting into laughter. I laughed with her for a moment before she sobered and stared at me. "But really, where are you going?" I sighed softly, "I'm just going to get some notes from Gor-I mean Jasper." I hastily tried to cover my slip, unwilling to give my nickname for him away. "Hmmm, what was that you were going to say?" Hayley asked in a teasing tone as a blush came to life on my face. "Nothing!" I yelled as I rolled the window up and pulled out of the garage, driving quickly down the road as Hayley laughed in the driveway.

I sighed softly and plugged my phone into the AUX cord to play some music to try and calm my nerves. I jumped as the first song that came on started with screaming, before slowly relaxing and letting instinct take over as I pulled onto the main road. I snapped out of my relaxation as a thought came to mind. I hadn't looked at myself since before school, who knows what I looked like after all that had happened today. I screeched as I pulled into a parking lot and pulled the rear view mirror so I could look at myself, sighing heavily at the blood dried under my nose and the bruises starting to form on my face. I opened the glove box and pulled some of my emergency makeup out, wiping the blood from around my nose with some baby wipes from the center console. I took a few minutes to make myself presentable again and then looked myself over in the mirror. The foundation had done a good job of hiding the bloodstain that was under my nose but you could still see the dark bruises that were forming on my forehead and cheeks. I sighed softly and put everything back away, deciding that that would have to do. The rest of my makeup still looked okay so I pulled back onto the highway, following the directions Gorgeous had given me before pulling into his wooded driveway.

I looked around wirily, unsure if this was the right place. My eyes were blown wide open as the house finally came into view 'Gorgeous lives in a house like THIS?!' I screamed in my mind as I put my car into park in front of the front door. I had barely gotten my seat belt off and my door opened before the front door was opened and Jasper was standing there. I blushed and ducked my head to hide it, shutting and locking my car behind me as I made my way to him. "Hi" I said softly, peaking at him through my lashes.

"Hey" He replied just as softly. "Come on in, my family is dying to actually have a conversation with you." He chuckled softly as he led me into what I assumed to be the family room. I looked around in amazement until he started talking. "You already know my siblings, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Edward. These are my parents, Carlisle and Esme." I nodded and gave a smile to each person as they were introduced. The dad, Carlisle, and the mom, Esme, both approached me after they had been introduced.

"It's always a pleasure to meet one of our children's little friends, especially when it's Jasper who's finally making friends. It's nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but you can just call me Carlisle dear." He shook my hand gently, and I absently noticed that his hand was as cold as Jasper's. Just as he released my hand I was engulfed in a hug by Mrs. Cullen. I tensed up, unused to so much physical contact from people. I was too shocked that her whole body was as cold as ice. She slowly let go of me and placed her hands on my shoulders. I was still tensed up from the hug but her gentle smile helped me to relax some. "It's so great to meet you dear! The children have done nothing but talk of you and your little friend since they returned home. I hope they didn't cause you too much trouble on your first day!" She said in a chipper tone before elegantly making her way back to her husband's side.

I turned and gave Gorgeous a wide eyed, confused look. He chuckled softly before leading me to a seat on the couch, in between him and Bella. I looked around and gave an uncomfortable smile before ducking my head, willing their stares to go away. My mind was racing with a billion thoughts, most present ones being about Gorgeous and his family. I heard a chuckle come from somewhere in the room and looked up to see it was the one sitting next to Bella, Edwin I think his name was? I couldn't really remember. All I could really think about was getting out from under all their stares. Edwin or whatever was the first to speak after several minutes "so, what brings you to our humble home?" He asked as he looked at me. I stuttered and played with my fingers "U-um, I just need some notes a-and I needed to get away from the, u-uh, love fest that is Hayley and Jay…plus he brought friends…so the house was kinda full…" I mumbled over my stutters, looking at the floor.

Esme was the next one to speak up "Aww, the poor thing. You should go take her to your room, Jaz. Get her those notes and let her relax for a bit. Poor thing looks ready to jump out of her skin." She said in a soothing tone, looking ready to engulf me in another hug. I nodded quickly in agreement with her, silently begging to get away from these people. Edwin chuckled as Gorgeous stood and offered me a hand. "Here, I'll show you to my room. Maybe I can give you some pointers before the test tomorrow." "Okay…" I said quietly as I took his hand and stood, acutely aware of the fact that he did not let go of my hand until we were at his room.

* * *

><p>AND THAT'S WHERE I'M GONNA END IT FOR THIS CHAPTER FOLKS! Left ya with a little cliffie there didn't I. xD Well, maybe. I may have the next chapter out tonight as well *Sheepish grin* I'm just on a bit of a roll for this story. I really should be doing my homework but…oh well! xD Until next time, <strong>don't forget to R&amp;R!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

Hola guys! I'm back with another chapter of A Change of Destiny! Ha, didn't have to look that time, wooooh! xD Hasn't been too long since the last chapter, but as I said, I'm on a roll! Hopefully I can get this done tonight but I have less than an hour until I'm supposed to turn my laptop off…I may just not do that :D well, ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

><p>Jasper opened the door to his room and allowed me to enter first before he followed. I looked around, thinking to myself 'Wow, there's so many books! This is like my dream room. It's so pretty…' While I was busy looking around Jasper pulled the notes from his bag and placed them on his desk. I was admiring the books in his bookshelf when I finally became quite suddenly and exceedingly aware of his very near presence. I turned my head to look at him, tilting my head as best I could to look up at his face. "See anything you like?" He asked in what had to be the sexiest voice ever, it was deep and had just enough of a hint of a southern drawl to melt my insides. I stared at him for a moment as a deep blush made its way onto my cheeks, before turning my head back to stare at the bookshelf. 'My god he's so close, and why does his voice have to be so sexy. Wait he asked me a question didn't he. Shit shit shit what do I do?'<p>

I froze as I heard him chuckle behind me, a much deeper chuckle than I remember hearing before. He leaned down closer to say in my ear softly "Don't worry Darlin', there's nothing here that would hurt you." I looked at him from the corner of my eye, I must have let on that I was worrying about something. My entire face was lit up in a bright red. He smirked and placed a kiss on my cheek, reaching around me to grab a book from the shelf. "I noticed you eyeing this, would you like to read it?" He asked in my ear in that same deep sexy drawl of his. It was all I could do to nod my head. I felt him lean back and took a breath I didn't realize I needed, turning to watch him make his way over to a rather large couch looking thing. It was then that I noticed there was no bed. I looked around curiously before settling my gaze back on him. "Where's your bed?" I asked softly as I made my way over to sit beside him. "It's in the adjoining room, I like to have where I sleep separate from where I spend my relaxing and studying." I nodded, makes sense. I didn't know how much of a lie that was that he was telling me.

I didn't have much time to ponder this as I was suddenly moving, and when I stopped we were both laying back on the large couch thing, my head resting against his shoulder. My blush returned in a furious manor, and I immediately moved to sit up but a pressure on my shoulder kept me in place. "Let me read to you." I heard him say, and I could feel his chest rumble with his drawl. I nodded my head a little, drying desperately to regain my wits as I lost myself to the sound and feel of his voice. I don't know when it happened, but I guess I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I'm waking up on the couch thing, Gorgeous is gone from my side and I'm covered in a blanket. I sat up slowly as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, looking around for a clock to see what time it was. Just as I was standing to stretch and grab my cell as I found no clock, Gorgeous walked back in.

"Oh, good morning Darlin'" He chuckled. "Did you have a nice nap?" I blinked, tilting my head. "It's morning already?!" I asked in a bit of a panic. "No, it's just an expression. You were only out for about an hour." He was quick to reassure me. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Would you like some dinner? We just finished but there's leftover if you would like some." He gave me what had to be the most attractive smile ever, and I felt myself go weak in the knees. I nodded my head and made my way over to join him at the door. He stopped me just long enough to place a kiss on the top of my head before he lead me down to the kitchen with a hand on the small of my back. I sat at the little island in the kitchen as Gorgeous pulled some leftovers from the fridge and placed them in the microwave to warm them up.

I smiled as he set the warmed up food in front of me and began eating. I hummed softly to myself and kept my eyes on my food in a failed attempt to ignore him staring at me. It made me feel happy as well as uncomfortable. When I had finished he took the containers and placed them in the dishwasher, closing it before I could see how empty it was. He walked around the island and sat beside me, placing his elbow on the counter as he rested his head in his palm. I looked down at the counter top as I swung my feet, pouting lightly at my inability to touch the floor like he could while sitting. He chuckled softly, drawing my attention to him as I pouted more. "What's so funny?" He shook his head slightly, continuing to chuckle. "Are you upset because you're so short?" I huffed, my cheeks puffing up slightly in annoyance "I am not short!" He laughed softly 'I think this is the first time I've heard him actually laugh…I want to hear it more.' "You are too short. How tall are you even? Like, 4 foot?" He asked teasingly. "I am not!" I shouted in annoyance. "I'm 5'3" thank you very much!" I finished as I crossed my arms, pointing my nose to the air as I did. I relaxed slightly when I felt his cold hand ruffle my hair. "Alright, alright, maybe you're not that short, but you're still a good foot shorter than me. That makes you short." I huffed, pouting. "It's not my fault you're tall!" He laughed outright at this, and I felt the butterflies come alive in my stomach. 'I want to hear his laugh more' "I'm really not that tall, you're just short." He grinned, for once not a smirk, and stood from his seat.

"Come, it's getting late. You should get home so you can rest up for that test tomorrow. Don't want you failing." He lightly tapped my nose then led the way back up to his room. I followed him in a daze, thinking back over the evening. When we entered his room I grabbed my cell and cringed when I saw all the missed texts and calls from Hayley. Gorgeous gave me a concerned look. "It's nothing, Just Hayley being over protective as usual." I smiled shyly at him as I collected the notes from his desk. "Thanks again for letting me borrow these. Are you sure you won't need them?" He shook his head, smirking. "I'll be fine" He said as he gestured for me to go first out the door and down to the front door. He opened the front door for me and helped me to my car. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?" I said softly, looking up at him. "Yeah, you'll definitely see me tomorrow Darlin'." He said softly as he placed a kiss on my forehead. I blushed and ducked my head, hearing him chuckle as he opened my door for me. "Drive safely. Please text me when you make it back." He said softly as I situated myself behind the wheel. I smiled shyly at him. "I will, I'm a good driver!" I giggled softly to myself, hoping he never finds out what happened when I first got my license. He chuckled softly and shut the door, making his way back to the front door as I started my car and pulled out. He stood in the doorway and watched until I was out of sight.

* * *

><p>AAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD that's where I end this chapter. The next one should hopefully be Jasper's point of view in all of this. Not sure when I'll get that out, hopefully this weekend. Maybe Monday at the latest. My roll seems to have ended : I've missed the past few days of school from being sick but hopefully there's not too much homework D: Love y'all! Don't forget to **R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7

Heyo guyz! I'm back with the next chapter of A Change of Destiny! This probably isn't what I said it might be in the last chapter but I don't really feel like writing out Jazzy's POV right now. I may start working on his and post it later. I may just make his POV a side story and focus on Anne's and a bit of Hayley's POV in this one. ON WITH THE CHAPPY!

* * *

><p><strong>Anne's POV<strong>

I checked my messages from Hayley as I drove back onto the main road, cringing as they became louder and more panicked as they continued on. I laughed at the last one, which was a surprisingly calm message where she assumes I'm losing my virginity to Gorgeous. I plugged my phone into the AUX chord and played music as I pulled onto the main road and made my way back home. I opened the garage door as I pulled into the drive way, pulling in as the door to the house opened and Hayley ran through. I turned my car off and hopped out, my feet barely on the ground before Hayley had engulfed me in a hug while firing a bazillion questions at me about what happened. "Hayley, Hayley, calm down. Let's go inside and sit and I'll tell you all about what happened." Hayley looked a little sheepish. "You should tell me out here…Jay and the others are still here." I sighed, Hayley never was good at enforcing our curfew. "Hayley it's after 11. They were supposed to be gone by 10!" She ducked her head and scuffed her shoe on the ground. "I know…"

I sighed. "Fine…" I then began to tell her all about what happened, not looking at her when it came to the parts when Gorgeous and I were alone, neither of us noticing the Rez boys listening in from the doorway. She squealed softly but let me finish. When I had finished she engulfed me in a hug, spinning me around. "Oh I'm so happy for you Anne! You're finally getting someone who won't be an asshole to you!" I snorted. "Yeah. I don't think that will happen. You're looking to far into this. There's no way he's actually that interested in me. I'm something new in town and so he's curious. I'm sure by the end of the week he won't even talk to me." I heard a faint noise coming from the house as I finished, and I walked past Hayley to get into the house, ignoring the noise for now. "Well I need to study for that math test tomorrow. You need to as well, I don't want you almost failing out again okay?" I looked back to her from the doorway. "I'm barely going to have time to do my own homework, with my job and all. I don't want to have to do yours again as well." I smirked slightly and made my way up to my room, ignoring the stares from the Rez boys as I went.

I flopped down onto my back on my bed, my door swinging shut behind me. I sighed softly and sat up, plugging my phone into its charger so it won't die as I plug it into my stereo system, planning to blast away the stress of the day with some loud music. I put it on shuffle as I cranked the volume, not caring if it disturbed the people downstairs. I propped my pillow up against my headboard and began studying for the test, almost immediately becoming bored and acquiring a headache. "Goooooooooood, why did I pick Trig for my math class this year?! Oh, right…it was easy at my old school because the teacher knew how to teach!" I groaned as I threw the notes into the air, rolling back and forth on my bed. "I HAAAAAATEEEEEEE MAAAAATHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I stopped rolling and laid flat on my back in the middle of my bed. I sighed as I sat up and collected the notes, putting them in my math book to give back to Gorgeous in the morning. 'If I fail I fail, I don't even care anymore!' I thought as I went downstairs to down some pain killers, my head throbbing from trying to understand the notes.

I sighed in relief when I saw the Rez guys were gone and Hayley was sat at the kitchen table studying her math notes. She looked up when she heard me come down the steps. "Oh thank God! Help meeeeeeee!" She whined, looking at me pleadingly. "Fineee, what do you need help with?" I asked as I pulled a chair over to sit beside her. "I don't get it at all!" I chuckled, looking over her notes. "That's because this is all lovey dovey stuff about Jay. You barely got any math written here at all!" I laughed, standing. "I'll go get Jazzy's notes and you can look over them, okay?" She nodded as I jogged upstairs and retrieved the notes from my book, sliding down the railing to get back downstairs. I placed the notes on the table. "There ya go. Now, I'm gonna OD on some pain killers." I mumbled as I walked to the medicine cabinet, pulling the painkillers out and popping four into my mouth, swallowing them dry. "Let's see if that helps…" I mumbled to myself as I placed the container back on the shelf and walked over to retake my seat beside Hayley. "You understanding now?" She looked up at me with wide eyes, shaking her head. "I guess I should have expected that…" I sighed and scratched my head, looking over the notes before explaining them, surprising myself with my comprehension of them now that my headache was gone. 'Huh, maybe this isn't so bad.' I thought to myself as I finished explaining. "That makes so much sense now!" Hayley exclaimed. "Thank you!" She smiled at me. "Yeah, yeah, don't get used to it hun." I said with a wink, taking the notes from her as I stood and stretched. "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. You're showering in the morning, right? I'll go ahead and catch my shower now then." I turned and made my way back upstairs, placing the notes on my bed for now before pulling the necessary clothes and other garments from my closet and dresser. I then entered the adjoining bathroom that connected to both my and Hayley's room to take a quick shower. I quickly went through my after-shower and night time routines before hopping under my covers, Gorgeous' notes laying forgotten at the foot of my bed.

***TIMESKIP morning!***

I woke up with a start as I heard a door slam somewhere in the house. I jerked myself into a sitting position and pulled my phone to my face, screaming when I saw the time "Shit shit shit I'm going to be late!" I jumped out of bed and pulled on the first jeans and tee I saw, not caring what they were at the moment. I dashed into the bathroom to quickly rush through my morning routine, putting a minimal amount of makeup on. I did my best to cover the bruises on my face but they still showed through my foundation so I eventually gave up, shoving my books into my backpack quickly as I pulled my jacket and bag on my shoulders, tripping and tumbling down my steps. "Oww, fucking shit. Just what I needed to happen this morning. More bruises." I grumbles as I got up, shoving my feet into my shoes as I grabbed my keys from the table by the door, slamming it behind me as I unlocked my car, throwing my bag into the passenger seat and not even bothering with my seatbelt as I turned the car on and sped off to school, parking just as the first bell rang. I sighed and climbed out, pulling my bag on my shoulder and I locked my car, jogging to get in the school and get to class on time. I didn't even bother going to my locker and dashed into science just as the tardy bell rang. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and took my seat next to Gorgeous, putting my bag on the floor next to our lab table. I was struggling to get my jacket off when I heard him laughing beside me. I gave him an irritable glare, already not having a good morning. "What?" I snapped, finally ripping my jacket from my arms and threw it on the floor, mumbling obscenities under my breath. He chuckled, leaning over to straighten out my clothes and fix my hair before he replied. "You're cute when you're angry" He whispered before leaning back, resting his chin in his hand as the teacher put a National Geographic movie in about snakes in the Amazon.

I sighed and put my head down, deciding to take a nap as I already knew all this stuff. I was shaken awake as the movie ended and the lights were turned back on. I kept my eyes shut for a moment before opening them slowly so the light wouldn't burn them as much. Just as the teacher got to the front of the room to have a discussion, the bell rang to end first period. I sighed in relief and stretched, slipping from the lab stool to stand on the tiled floor, bending to grab my stuff only to notice it missing from the ground. I tilted my head and stood back up to see Jasper holding my bag and jacket as well at his books. "We should probably take your bag to your locker, Mrs. F really hates people who carry bags." I heaved a sigh, my locker was clear on the other side of the school from the classroom. I held my hand out, asking him to give me my bag. "I'll take it. No sense in us both being late." He shook his head and started walking towards our lockers. "I need to get something anyway." He said simply and I had no choice but to follow. We made it to our lockers as the second bell rang, "We're going to be late. You should just get what you need and go." I said as I opened my locker, opening my bag to organize my stuff into my locker and get my books for the next few classes.

"We'll make it, it'll be ok." He said as he opened his locker, pretending to grab something and then shut his at the same time I shut mine. Before I could even take a step he had taken my books from my arms. "Hey! I can carry my books fine on my own thank you!" I huffed as I tried to take them back. "Aww, come on Darlin'. Let a gent. do somethin' nice for 'is lady." He said, accentuating his southern accent. I blushed and tried to keep an angry face but that accent made my insides turn to goo. I turned away from him as I felt my façade slipping. "Fine." I grumbled half-heartedly and started walking to our class. Gorgeous came up behind me and placed his hand on the small of my back. All of a sudden there was a strong draft in the hallway, causing me to close my eyes. When I opened them we were just outside the class. I looked around confused, tilting my head as we made our way in the class. "How'd we get here so fast?" I pondered aloud to myself. I heard Gorgeous chuckle and I stuck my tongue out at him, pulling his notes from my math book. "Thanks for letting me borrow them. They helped a bunch." I smiled shyly and pulled out a pencil for the test, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach from the tender smile Gorgeous sent my way.

I finished the test quickly and was the first to turn it in. I returned to my seat, but not before having to dodge the leg of Bitch #1 yet again. I sighed and slouched at my desk, pulling my novel up from the top of my books to read for the rest of class. It was not too long after Gorgeous had finished his test when I saw a note land on top of my desk from my peripherals. I placed my bookmark in my book and opened the note, glancing to Gorgeous before I read the note. _'You finished quickly, did you really try?'_ I snorted and scribbled a quick reply. _'I always try. I'm just a really fast tester.'_ I folded the note back up and tossed it over to his desk, opening my novel again to continue reading. I had barely finished the next sentence when I saw the note reappear on my desk. I sighed softly to myself and put my novel down, placing it back on top of my books as I realized I wasn't going to get much reading done in this class. I opened the note and smirked slightly _'Oh, really now? I bet standardized tests are easy for you then. Your arrogance will get you nowhere, I don't think you did as well as you think you did. Why don't we be study buddies or whatever the cool kids call it? You'd have the means to back that arrogance then.'_

I rolled my eyes and shot a half-hearted glare at him, taking my time to think out my reply before writing back. _'You think so? I'll bet you that I passed this test with flying colors. You name the stakes. And, sure, we can be "study buddies" but it sounds more to me like I'll be tutoring you! :P'_ I giggled softly to myself as I flicked the note back over to him, glancing at the teacher to see that she was already grading the papers. 'Huh, I guess this teacher grades as she gets them.' I was taken from my thoughts as the note landed on my hand. _'Alright, fine. If you pass with flying colors I'll be your slave for a week. But, if you don't get a 100% you have to spend the weekend with me. Deal?'_ I leaned back in my chair, fighting off the blush I felt rising to my cheeks. I glanced over at him, pondering if I should accept the terms or not. 'Hmm…ah what the hell. Why not, I mean what's the worst that could happen?' I smirked at him, taking notice that the teacher was standing to hand back our graded papers. I scribbled a reply quickly and flicked it back to him when the teacher had her back turned. _'Alright, deal. Be prepared to be my slave! :D'_ I heard him chuckle and place the note in his pocket as the teacher placed his test on his desk. 'Wow, he got a 100%. Dang.' I turned my head as the teacher placed my test on my desk, pretending to put my pencil back in its pencil case. I heard Gorgeous hide a chuckle with a cough and slowly looked at my test. 'An 87%?! Damn.' I sighed softly and grumbled to myself as I put the test in my binder for this class, stubbornly not looking in Gorgeous' direction. The rest of the day passed in a blur. I sat with Hayley during lunch and spent most of the lunch period yelling at her for not waking me up. I did my best to avoid Gorgeous for the rest of the day, realizing towards the end of the day that it was Friday 'Eeeeppppp! I'm spending the weekend with Gorgeous and I haven't shaved in weeks!'

In the last class of the day I cornered Hayley and let her know what was up. She squealed and tackled me in a hug. "Oh Anne this is great! I told you he really was into you!" I shoved her off and stood, grateful that the teacher wasn't there yet "That's not the problem! I haven't shaved ANYTHING. In weeks! What if he wants me to come over right after school?!" Hayley stared at me for a minute before springing into action. "You drove today, right? Go. Go now and shave and pack and doll yourself up. I'll come up with an excuse if the teacher ever comes. This is your chance, don't let it be messed up by a wollymammoth." She winked at me and shoved my stuff into my arms before shoving me out the door, right into the teacher for this class. "Oh, pardon me. Where do you think you are going?" I stared up at the teacher, frozen in place as my skin crawled with disgust, barely aware of how icy cold his skin was. "She-um…She's not feeling well and since it's the last class of the day, I figured it would be best if she just went home…" Hayley tried to say confidently behind me. "And who are you to decide that?" He asked menacingly, snapping me out of my disgusted haze. "My sister and roommate, that's what she is. Now excuse me before I barf all over you, _sir_." I snapped the last bit, shoving my way past him to get my things from my locker and quickly drive home.

I took the quickest shower in the history of showers and then filled the bath tub up about half way, hunting through the boxes of stuff for the bathroom for what seemed like forever before giving a triumphant yell, pulling my box of razors and shaving cream from the bottom of a large box. I sat on the edge of the tub and quickly shaved everywhere, rinsing the hairs from my body with a quick spray down from the shower head before grabbing my towel and drying off. I plugged in my straightener and hair dryer, checking the clock as I began drying my hair. Once my hair was dry I pulled on some lacey undergarments and then went to my closet to find something cute to wear. Just as I finished pulling my dress over my head, short and cute but still totally my punk style, my cell began to ring. I hastily zipped the back up as I answered, recognizing subconsciously that it was Gorgeous' number. "Hello?" I answered as I made my way back into the bathroom to finish up my after-shower routine, putting my cell on speaker as I did. "Hey Darlin'. Where'd you go? You're not at school anymore." I bit my cheek, glancing at the clock as I cursed in my head. "I had to run home and change. I spilled some, uh, valve oil on my clothes during band." I cringed, the excuse was so pathetic even I wouldn't believe it. But, apparently Gorgeous believed it. "Oh, alright. Just making sure you didn't forget about our little bet." I could practically see him wink though I wasn't in front of him. "I didn't forget, promise." I rolled my eyes as he chuckled. "Good. You best pack some clothes for the weekend, I'll be at your house in a few minutes" He hung up before I could get a word in. I sighed and hung up my end, quickly finishing up in the bathroom and packing up some basic make up essentials in my little make up bag before hastily grabbing clothes and under garments from what I have come to call the 'I'm never going to wear any of this but I continue to buy it' sexy drawer. I paid enough attention to make sure that things matched but other than that I just grabbed and shoved.

I had just zipped up my bag when the doorbell rang. I dragged my bag behind me as I skipped down the steps, dropping it by the door as I unlocked it and opened the door, smiling at Gorgeous as I invited him in. "That was quick. You're here before Hayley." I remarked as I saw him pick up my bag. "Leaving so soon?" I asked with my head tilted to the side, subconsciously noticing that his eyes were black and not their normal honey brown, as well as the fact that they were focused on my neck. "Yeah, best get away now before Hayley comes back and tries to place rules or something of that effect." He replied in a strange tone, seeming to rip his gaze from me as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out with him. I silently appraised his jeep, having been wanting one for myself for years. He put my bag in the back and helped me up into the seat, as well as with all the buckles before he shut the door and got in the driver's side. "So, are we going to your house?" I asked in a slightly hopeful voice. I don't know why but I didn't want to be completely alone with him right now. "No. We're going to my family's cottage closer to Seattle. It's secluded so we can have some…alone time." He smirked slightly and then we were off. I stared out the window, hoping and praying to whomever would listen that this weekend would go smoothly. Maybe I was taking my virginal fears to the extreme, but I just didn't want to be alone with him.

* * *

><p>So, this chapter is finished! It's long for me, I know. I just couldn't stop! I honestly couldn't find a good place to split this into two chappy's so…one long one it is! :D Yaaay! I'm going to get started on the next one soon. I wonder what's going to happen? Hmm…I bet you guys can guess! xD I make things obvious… PLEASE <strong>R&amp;R<strong>! I'd like to have at least one review before I post the next chappy, which will probably be finished soon!

Next chappy hopefully will be out soon! I've had snowdays the past two days so I've had time to work on this (finally) I'm going to start taking my laptop to school to "work on stuff for state thespian" AKA write more for my stories. xD


End file.
